


I Know Everything

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ShieldShock - Freeform, Snugglefuck, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy makes the terrible decision to break into Steve's apartment during self-isolation.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 49
Kudos: 417





	I Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinStarkRavingMad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinStarkRavingMad/gifts).



> This is a mess but what did you expect? I asked for snugglefuck prompts and was provided with one from slytherinstarkravingmad on Tumblr. Thank you for sending me something so well thought out! ❤❤❤
> 
> I'm in no way making light of the pandemic, I'm writing this to clear my head and entertain myself and others. Also, I was given a pretty specific prompt that I myself did not find offensive. Please click away if you feel otherwise, and maybe I'll catch you in the next one. In the meantime, stay SAFE.
> 
> Snugglefucks are *chef's kiss*, I would highly recommend

_It's this thing now, that's driving me wild_  
_I gotta see what's up, before it gets me down_  
_Love's not a mystery, it's everything_  
\- **"Drivin' Me Wild" by Common and Lily Allen**

_I don't wanna give, I don't wanna give too much_  
_I don't wanna feel, I don't wanna feel at all_  
_'Cause nights turn into days_  
_That turn to grey_  
_Keep turning over_  
_Some things never grow_  
\- **"I Know Alone" by HAIM**

Darcy didn’t mean to play den mother. She fell into that role easily because she was good at taking care of people and organization… and it was usually her job to make sure nothing was blowing up. Or, she was trying her best to make sure people were keeping their law-breaking to a minimum, so that translated pretty well to the Avengers Initiative once she and Jane moved to New York.

Within her first few weeks of working there, she’d learned a library’s width of acronyms. Like, she signed an NDA, and also spoke with CBIAC, OSHRC _and_ the WHMO. And that was on top of all the other everyday things like… helping Steve Rogers override his code when he was locked out of his locker.

“How’d you manage that?” she asked, standing up from her desk.

He’d come and found her after one afternoon in late February. He was considerate enough to bring this problem to her outside of her lunch hour, which she appreciated. She walked beside him as they moved down the long hallway that made up the staff of SHIELD agents that weren’t actively in the field.

Darcy had a security clearance ordinary people didn’t have, but she’d never fire a gun. She was trained to, and that was an awful, terrifying experience she knew she had to repeat each year to continue working there… she’d leave all that to the people that excelled at beating up the bad guys, which obviously included the man who’d gone sheepish when he admitted he couldn’t get to his personal things.

“I dunno,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head with a sigh. “I punched in the code. I _know_ it’s the code –”

“But it won’t budge?” Darcy said, and she met his gaze, her brows lifting. “Would’ve thought you could just punch it open –”

“That’d come out of my pay,” Steve said, and she grinned. “Also, more paperwork for you, and then I’d have to explain how I got the hole in the locker door.”

“I appreciate you thinking of me,” Darcy said, placing her hand on her chest.

She wondered why he’d come all this way, down several floors to find her instead of phoning, not that she minded. He’d interrupted her filing a bunch of applications for a new recruit pile that began training last week. It broke up the monotony of data entry.

They turned a corner, Darcy put her pass over the key pad and another door slide away to reveal a long, dark corridor. Several agents wearing tac gear were walking in a straight line. A couple nodded at Steve as they passed, ignoring Darcy as always. She ignored the men in turn, stopping at another door with another code and a retina scanner.

“I hate those,” she murmured, blinking rapidly as they stepped inside. “Too bright.”

“You should complain,” Steve said.

She glanced his way, lifting her brows again.

“Oh, no, _I’m_ the one who hears the complaints.”

“So you’re also the one I’d speak to about the godawful music they play in the elevators?” Steve said.

Darcy smirked, stopping in front of the line of lockers that sat outside one of the gyms.

“You have something against jazz?” she said.

“I’ve heard jazz,” Steve retorted, folding his arms. “That ain’t jazz…”

He lifted a hand to point, but Darcy was already moving toward his locker. She remembered its number. She had to learn each Avenger’s personal locker number in case of their untimely death.

“I got it,” she murmured, and she jutted her chin at him, her finger hovering over the keypad. “You have to look away, you’re not supposed to see me punch in the override code.”

“Seriously?” Steve said, scrunching his nose. He was adorable. “Kinda stupid –”

“Don’t tell me you’re actually about to give me a ‘don’t you know who I am’ line, Rogers,” she said, and he folded his arms, sighing. “Turn around.”

He did, and Darcy’s eyes fell to his rear for a second and she pressed her lips together, telling herself to not come on too strong, since she’d _just_ told him to follow work procedure…

She put the code in and there was a distinct clunk as it unlocked, and she stepped aside, clearing her throat.

“Go ahead.”

“I can turn around?” he said, doing so, smirking. “Or do you need me to answer a few security questions, too?”

“Like what, exactly?” Darcy said. “Besides – how does a guy with an eidetic memory forget his own locker code?”

“Eidetic…”

“You know what that means,” Darcy retorted. She folded her arms.

He moved to stand in front of his locker, his hand diving in to grab something. His face was blocked by the locker door as Darcy waited for an explanation, folding her arms.

“How’d you know about that?” he murmured, shutting the door.

He held a shirt he took out of his locker, their eyes meeting.

“I know everything,” Darcy replied.

She turned her heel, taking off back the way they came. She swung her hips, a warmth blooming from within her.

She had a crush.

“Thanks,” she heard him say, and she turned her head, still walking.

His eyes snapped to hers, caught. She gave a little smile.

“You’re welcome.”

-

She got a message on her phone. She had each Avenger’s phone number pre-programmed for emergencies, but they didn’t have hers.

**_You fix the music yet?_ **

It was Steve. She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face, which she quickly squashed in case anyone was watching her as she stood in line for coffee in the lobby. He sent her another before she could reply.

**_I should be legally allowed to kill whoever decided on it at least_ **

She sent back:

**_You shouldn’t be telling me this. Of all the people, Steve. Really?_ **

She got a reply when she paid for her coffee, picking up her cup with a little smile to the barista whose name was Barry. She unlocked her phone and chuckled to herself.

**_You’re my accomplice now. Are you gonna report me?_**

Darcy typed back as she rode the elevator:

**_I’m open to bribes._ **

She kept thinking about his eyes trained on her ass as she walked away from him. She wondered if she could get away with much more than a few cheeky texts.

-

They kept at it throughout the next two weeks. She liked that he didn’t wait for her to text him first. He started to text her questions. He began to copy her smiley faces, though she didn’t expect him to start using emojis like she was inclined to. She changed his contact name to the poop emoji after the American flag.

Jane caught her one afternoon when they were having lunch in the labs. Darcy planned on visiting, since she and Jane didn’t spend as much time together during work. It meant she had to contend with Jane’s forgetfulness, so when Darcy showed up with an extra sandwich, Jane had been surprised.

“Oh, it’s Thursday?” she said, and Darcy nodded.

“Jesus, is Tanya really not on top of you?” she said, glancing over where Tanya was meant to be, and found an empty desk.

“I think I told her to take a half-day,” Jane said, with a sheepish smile.

“You have to stop doing that, Jane,” Darcy said.

She knew exactly what Jane was up to – planning to pull an all-nighter because she’d been left unsupervised.

“Well, it’s not my fault you were poached…”

Darcy shot her a look as she handed her a sandwich, her phone vibrating in her other hand.

“Who are you texting?” Jane asked, a couple minutes later with her mouth full.

“No-one,” Darcy snapped, but she wasn’t fast enough to stop Jane from reading her phone upside down before she pressed it into her chest, her eyes wider.

“So you’re still texting the American Shit?” Jane snickered, and Darcy looked away, putting her phone in her pocket.

She was dying to reply to what Steve had sent, since it was specifically:

**_Got plans for the weekend?_ **

It could be her chance to finally tell him her plans were to be under him all weekend, if he was so inclined, but replying with Jane as her audience was totally unappealing.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm…”

Darcy wasn’t sure she could stand the teasing, since she’d been going through a dry spell, and having any male attention at all was a miracle considering she was married to her job now. She loved her job, but it meant no free time. She hadn’t expected Steve to want to text her like he had been…

“Oh, God,” Jane said, leaning forward to touch her wrist. “You really like him.”

“Shut up,” Darcy retorted, trying to laugh a little, to brush her off. “It’s stupid. He’s bored, I have his number…”

“He could be texting _anyone_ , and he’s texting you, Darce,” Jane said, chewing with her mouth open.

“Don’t get my hopes up, Jane,” she muttered, turning her eyes toward the window.

-

 **Steve** : _Won’t hear from me for a couple days next week_

 **Darcy** : _You think I don’t know about Kyrgyzstan? I’m the one who okay’d your medical_

 **Steve** : _Keep forgetting you know everything_

 **Darcy** : _I’ll remind you every time_

 **Steve** : _You didn’t answer my question before_

 **Darcy** : _what_

 **Steve** : _You doing anything this weekend?_

 **Steve** : _Asking for a friend_

 **Darcy** : _Sleeping, mostly_

 **Steve** : _Sounds good_

 **Darcy** : _In between fun activities_

 **Steve** : _Like?_

 **Steve** : _Darcy?_

 **Darcy** : * _Darcy* is a fun thing to do for sure_

 **Steve** : _Yeah I think I’d enjoy that more than sleeping all weekend_

 **Steve** : _I’m not reading this wrong?_

 **Darcy** : _Fuck no_

 **Steve** : _Fuck yeah then_

-

Everything went to shit pretty fast after that. Darcy couldn’t focus on much except how the world had turned upside down, for once the problem being something unrelated to space adventures or superheroes or aliens falling out of the sky.

She was forced to work from her apartment, not only to set a good example, but because she knew the last thing SHIELD could afford was a stupid mistake from an agent that decided to become complacent in the wake of a pandemic.

The Avengers were all tested, and Steve was cleared many times over. He was tested daily as he was helping move medical supplies with other agents. His missions were cut short and he was brought back to the city. Darcy spent a whole day trying to handle the situation of Tony Stark confirming he’d tested positive for COVID-19. The press had constantly tried to contact agents and Darcy was trying her best to make sure no-one was selling information to any outlet. It meant a lot of watching people’s screens on SHIELD’s behalf.

Steve seemed to be immune. He didn’t carry antibodies or spread it elsewhere, at least according to the reports Darcy was receiving.

She kept losing hours and days, everything blending together.

“I’m sick of making banana bread,” Jane groaned. “I want my lab back.”

“You can’t research without a team, and we have to stay isolated until SHIELD says otherwise,” Darcy said, for what felt like the millionth time.

It was a daily occurrence, talking Jane from off the ledge. She’d mention missing how things used to be, and then she’d be inspired to try and wheedle something out of Darcy – like a time frame, or what she could expect – but Darcy didn’t know any better than her.

“Jane, please,” she said, rubbing her eyes. “I have a meeting in five minutes, and I need to not have your pass showing up as being in use before you’re allowed to leave your place, okay?”

Jane hung up with her soon after.

-

“Whatever, it’s Friday,” Jane mumbled, finishing her mimosa with a long gulp.

It was ten AM. She and Darcy were FaceTiming. They’d begun to enable each other’s bitterness. Darcy couldn’t pretend she was a put-together person anymore.

“It’s _Monday_ ,” Darcy said, laughing a little. She knew she had to have a sense of humor or she’d cry. “No, wait… it’s _Tuesday_.”

Jane smacked her lips, glancing away to think. “Shit, you’re right. It’s Tuesday.”

“Are we… okay?” Darcy said eventually, and Jane shrugged.

-

The pandemic meant Steve didn’t have much time to reach out. Darcy missed him more than she expected. She was beginning to understand more about herself every day.

She didn’t think she was actually a people person before she was told she couldn’t see anyone in-person anymore. She thought that she’d be fine since she was introverted.

The distinction was obvious. She’d been cut off physically and emotionally, and she’d begun to crave human contact.

She’d taken for granted so many things, like being able to feel the heat of someone else beside her, not just the more obvious gestures like hugs or holding hands like she did with Jane.

 ** _Keep checking in with me_** , she texted on night. **_Tell me you’re okay_**

 ** _I’m okay_** , he replied, many hours later. **_I’m just beat. These hospitals are a nightmare._**

-

She couldn’t take it anymore, wanting him to know how much he was missed.

 **Darcy** : _I miss you. When are you back?_

 **Steve** : _Day after tomorrow_

 **Steve** : _I miss you too_

 **Steve** : _Don’t go anywhere_

 **Steve** : _PLEASE_

 **Darcy** : _I won’t I promise_

-

She didn’t mean to get so caught up in it. Truly, she only meant to tell him she wished they had a first date. She wished for so many things, and she was beginning to feel like a selfish asshole for wanting Steve when people were dying.

She got the alert on her phone that Steve’s medical had come through and she dove for her laptop, searching for the report in the appropriate section of his file.

He’d been tested again, three times that morning, and every time it had been negative.

She brushed her teeth and her hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror and decided no makeup would have to do. She was about to break every rule, but…

She gnawed at her lip, looking down at her pass. She left her apartment, moving fast, like if she got out of there fast enough she’d outrun her fear and guilt.

She took the elevator, walked down a corridor, and opened a door. She stepped inside his apartment, looking around. She took out her phone once more to check it.

**_Come and find me_ **

She could see he’d left it in a rush, a cereal bowl with caked on food sitting in the sink, a newspaper from weeks ago sitting on his bench. She began to put things away, doing what she did best, sorting another person’s life out with cleaning and organizing.

She sat down on his couch, pulling her feet up to hug her knees. She waited for another hour before she heard the beeping of his alarm disabling, and then footsteps.

She sat up, her eyes on the doorway.

“Steve?” she called.

He appeared, a gun in his hand, his eyes wide.

“Are you… fucking kidding me?”

They stared at one another for several long seconds, and Darcy thought she’d blown it. She’d be fired, and everyone would know that she broke into Captain America’s apartment, because she was a desperate, lonely little bitch _and_ a stalker.

He was wearing civilian clothes, clean, plain sweatpants and a t-shirt, his face lined with exhaustion. He let go a deep breath and put his gun on the floor as he kicked off his shoes.

With him standing there, it felt unreal. She’d imagined it enough – seeing him again, but she didn’t think she was dumb enough to do this in any of her fantasies. She thought of something romantic like their hands pressing on a window as if they were reaching out to one another.

Now, sitting on his couch, she was sharing the same air as him, which she hadn’t done in weeks with _any_ other human.

He walked over to the couch as Darcy rose to her feet, her hands at her sides.

“Let’s try this again,” he murmured. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Darcy breathed.

He moved toward her, pulling Darcy flush against him, the air leaving her in a rush. His arms wrapped around her and she felt his chin rest between her shoulder and neck, her heart in her throat.

“This… is this okay?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Darcy managed to reply.

If she was honest, she thought her knees were about to buckle. She was definitely touch-starved, her face flushing with the physical contact. She could smell him, a sweet pine smell on his skin, and maybe a coffee he’d drank recently.

She finally rose her arms to hug him back.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he murmured, and Darcy bit back a sob.

“Yeah. Right back at you,” she whispered.

A beat.

“Please don’t tell anyone I snuck in here,” she added.

He let out a breath of a laugh.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.”

When they broke apart, she could see he’d begun to deflate, his eyes hooded. Darcy glanced around, spotting the cushion she’d moved off the couch earlier in her hasty cleaning.

“Sit down,” she said, and she was tugging him by the wrist, retrieving the cushion for his back.

“There’s a thing on the couch… to make it… the thing,” he mumbled, and Darcy began to giggle despite everything. “Don’t make fun of me, I’m tired.”

She pulled out a little section hidden underneath, slotting it into place, making room for them to lie down. She wandered off and into his bedroom, gathering up a blanket to bring back, Steve’s sleepy smile worth the effort.

“You’re so cute,” she whispered, covering him up.

She slipped in beside him, his arm dipping under her and pulling her close. She liked that he wasn’t being shy, because she couldn’t stand the idea of him not touching her anymore.

“You snuggling up to me?” she whispered, and he chuckled.

She could feel she was going bright red, all subtly gone, as if her breaking in wasn’t a sign enough already that she had a crush.

“Yeah, maybe,” he murmured.

It still felt unreal. He was so warm, pressing into her under the blanket, her heart hammering in her chest. She wondered if he could hear it. He’d certainly feel it if he got close enough to her.

His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his other hand between them as he lay on his side. His eyes were beginning to shut, and Darcy felt herself doing the same, the urgency of before wearing off.

She reached for his hand, threading their fingers together.

“You’re not gonna have me arrested?” she asked, and he smiled with his eyes closed.

“Undecided…”

-

Darcy must have fallen asleep, because she was blinking back Steve’s living room, remembering the lounge and the blanket, and…

Steve pulled in a breath, sighing as his eyes fluttered open, their eyes meeting. He smiled at her, everything lazy and warm. He shifted closer, his eyes falling to her mouth.

His hand reached for her hair, his fingers combing it back as he slanted his mouth over hers, Darcy’s stomach flipping as she melted into it, her mouth opening as he licked slowly inside, the kiss long and thorough.

She let out a soft mewl that would usually be mortifying but Steve’s grip only tightened in her hair, and he was going back for more, rolling so he lay on top of her, his other hand gliding up her thigh and squeezing her hip.

Darcy kissed him back as best she could, since he seemed determined to suck the breath out of her, overwhelming her senses completely, her hips rolling on instinct.

She didn’t want to think about how long it had been since she’d been kissed like this, if she ever had been. It was hard to say. Steve had the ability to make her brain scramble.

He tasted her, caressing her side, before coming up to squeeze her breast over the fabric of her shirt, Darcy’s nipple hardening instantly, and she moaned into his mouth, the sound smothered by his possessive tongue.

“Fuck,” she managed to hiss, when he was moving down her jaw and neck, pressing hot, lingering kisses to her skin as she shivered.

She didn’t know what she expected to happen. She thought he’d kiss her and then call it quits – it was already a lot that they’d got this far. She’d let herself in, scared the fuck out of him, she hadn’t seen him in weeks for fuck’s sake –

She wasn’t thinking straight, and Steve’s hands ducking under her shirt, his fingers slipping under her bra cups weren’t helping either.

He sealed his mouth over hers as her nipples were between his fingers, Darcy’s moan louder than before, everything feeling too hot.

She knew she was wet. Her underwear would be soaked through if he reached into her pants. She’d be dripping for him, the solid weight of his warm body covering hers too delightful to stop herself moaning, their legs tangling.

“God, you’re too beautiful,” he whispered, pulling back from her to take a breath.

Darcy’s hands were like claws on his back, and he was chasing her mouth again, his moan following hers this time. Darcy’s hands dipped lower, smoothing down the material of his shirt, their hips beginning to rock together.

“Steve,” she breathed, unable to keep it in anymore. “ _Please_ …”

He cut her off, springing into action, his hands slipping down to her hips, pulling her pants down with a firm tug.

Darcy helped, kicking them off in between faster kisses. She began to laugh as Steve grinned down at her, pulling down his own pants and underwear.

“What’re we doing…?”

“I thought you knew everything,” he whispered, and he kissed her again, deep and greedy.

He broke away as Darcy’s thighs widened, her hand reaching between them. She wanted him so badly she could start begging him again, but he seemed driven, his eyes darker as he rubbed between her folds.

“Fuck,” he whispered, and he licked his palm a second later, and Darcy held her breath.

They both groaned when Steve pushed inside her with little preamble, filling her slowly and so absolutely that Darcy didn’t speak for a full minute, and then she let out a broken cry when he shifted, somehow deeper inside her.

“Fuck, I can’t…”

She didn’t know where that sentence was going, it fell away when he began to move, something switching inside him, his kiss rough as he snapped his hips.

Darcy’s head fell back as he moved fast and hard, his arms wrapped around her with Darcy’s thighs on his hips. She had little room to move, pinned beneath him as he drove into her without reprieve.

She hadn’t expected this, the delicious rough drag of him inside her, hitting a spot that made her cry out with each thrust.

“Ah, ah, ah…”

She couldn’t keep quiet, everything evaporating with Steve between her legs. He kept peppering her face with kisses, his mouth never closing, and they were panting together, sharing their breath…

“I’m close, I can’t –”

“Me, too,” Darcy panted. “J-Just…”

He rubbed her clit, and Darcy’s back arched, everything dissolving as she climbed higher and higher. She grabbed a handful of his hair and cried out, so relieved it happened, everything pouring out of her as Steve groaned above her, feeling her clench around him.

Before Darcy could make sense of what was happening, Steve was pulling out of her and she was flipped onto her stomach, his hand shifting her knee up as he tucked back inside her, his other hand on the side of her face, his fingertips in her mouth as his hips hit her ass.

“Fuck, Steve – Steve –”

His hand slipped under her stomach, everything slippery as he found her clit again, and Darcy bit down on his fingers, sucking as he groaned, losing all control…

He came with a shudder, his hot breath on her cheek as Darcy laughed breathlessly, everything so deliriously happy for a few seconds as they caught their breaths…

He pulled out of her, and Darcy fell onto her side, rolling onto her back. They were both still wearing their shirts and she burst out laughing again, passing a hand over her face.

“I didn’t hurt you?” he asked, and she shook her head, still shaking with giggles. He rubbed her nose with his, kissing her without hurry like before.

“Didn’t know it would be like that,” she admitted. “It was… unexpected. You’re all… snuggly, but…”

She watched as he blushed for the first time, ducking his head for a second.

“I know you didn’t need that override for your locker, by the way,” she murmured, and he looked up again, smirking.

“Yeah? How come?”

“I know everything,” she whispered, lifting up to kiss him, her hand gliding up to his mussed hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
